Werewolf Lord
A howl echoes across the room. You look up, as a feral hunter races towards you, ready to devour your allies. As he lashes out and catches you with his teeth the wound immediately begins to burn. The taint travels through your bloodstream as you shiver with the awareness that something feels off, and the moon looks rather bright tonight . . . Stats *Life: 6 *Move: 6 *Range: 1 *Attack: 4 *Defense: 4 *Point Value: 140 Abilities *'Lycanthropy': This Werewolf Lord starts the game with 3 green Lycanthropy Markers on its Army Card. If an opponent's Unique Hero receives at least 1 wound from this Werewolf Lord, you may place a Lycanthropy Marker on that figure's Army Card. For the duration of the game, that figure loses its Species, Class, and Personality. Instead, it has the following characteristics: •Species: Hybrid •Class: Hunter •Personality: Tormented Lycanthropy never affects Constructs, Lycanthropes, Soulborgs, and Destructible Objects. *'Moon Frenzy': After revealing an Order Marker on this Werewolf Lord, before taking this Werewolf Lord's turn, roll the 20-sided die. If you roll an 11 or higher, you may first take a turn with any Hybrid Hero in play. If you take a turn with an opponent's Hybrid Hero, you control that Hero for the duration of its turn. At the end of its turn, control of the Hybrid Hero returns to its previous owner. All Order Markers that were on the figure's Army Card will stay on the Army Card. Synergy *[[Khosumet the Darklord|'Khosumet the Darklord']]: Relentless Assault Having a Relentless personality, the Werewolf Lord may benefit from Khosumet the Darklord’s RELENTLESS ASSAULT attack bonus. *[[Wolves of Badru|'Wolves of Badru:']]' Darklord Bonding' *[[Ornak|'Ornak']]: Red Flag of Fury As an Uncommon Hero that follows Utgar, the Werewolf Lord may benefit from Ornak’s RED FLAG OF FURY activation synergy. Behind the Game MOON FRENZY: Mooning Your Enemies: Q: When fielding multiple Werewolf Lords, does it matter which WL infected which figure when activating hybrids using MOON FRENZY? A: No. Any Werewolf Lord may activate any hybrid hero using MOON FRENZY. MOON FRENZY: Mooning Your Friends? Q: After revealing an Order Marker on my Werewolf Lord, may I take a turn with a hero in my own army that has been turned into a hybrid by an opponent's Werewolf Lord? A: Yes. Per the wording on the card, you cannot use LYCANTHROPY on your own figures, but you may take a turn with a hybrid in your own army using MOON FRENZY. It does not matter which Werewolf Lord turned the figure, only that the figure has become a hybrid hero. Lycanthro-ectomy? Q: If one or more Werewolf Lords are NEGATED by Morsbane, do figures affected by LYCANTHROPY get the L. tokens removed from their cards and regain their left-box stats? A: No. Never. The Werewolf Lord's card says "For the duration of the game..." MOON FRENZY: Biting the Hand that Feeds You: Q: May I take control of an opponent's figure using MOON FRENZY if a figure by the same name is already a part of my army? A: No. LYCANTHROPY vs. Parmenic Discipline Q: If a Werewolf Lord uses LYCANTHROPY on a figure that is subject to Parmenio's DISCIPLINED INFLUENCE, does the figure's personality become Tormented, or does it stay Disciplined? A: The figure's personality changes to Tormented. Lycanthropy trumps Parmenio. Parmenio triggers at the start of the game, but then during the game, the hero becomes infected, overriding that disciplined influence. Drive-by Mooning? Q: Can a Werewolf Lord place a Lycanthropy token on an opponent's unique hero after inflicting a passing swipe for disengagement? A: Yes. The card says "If an opponent's unique hero receives at least 1 wound from this Werewolf Lord..." Passing swipes qualify. Lycanthropy on the Campaign trail: Q: When playing through the official campaign, do Lycanthropy tokens placed by a Werewolf Lord remain on hybrid heroes from one room to the next? A: No. The tokens are removed, the hybrids' left-box stats are restored, and the tokens are returned to the Werewolf Lord's card for reuse in the next room. Strategy As the Werewolf Lord is a Darklord, he is compatible with the "Darklord Bonding" ability, so use him with the Wolves of Badru. Use them to engage, and him to hit. Lycanthropy is great against large figures and heroes. It can disrupt species or personality bonuses. An interesting use for this ability is to throw off the 4th Massachusetts Line or Sacred Band's Valiant/Disciplined Army bonuses; lowering their defense for the rest of the game. Moon Frenzy can allow you to control something large. Imagine using your opponent`s strongest unit: Tandros Kreel, the Krug, Tor-Kul-Na, or Shurrak. The possibilities are endless. Category:Warriors of Eberron Category:Uncommon Hero Category:Utgar